The Missing Caine
by kiuna'yukina
Summary: [HM] Because I didn’t think Marisol would have changed her driver’s license so soon. Inspired by Gloria’s stupid comment, “She has a wedding ring, her last name’s Delko, I can do the math.”


**Author's Note:**

Hey guys, it's me again! I was sitting in Economics class today, thinking about Little H's drawing of Horatio and Marisol Caine, and a muse popped into my head when I saw their cute lil' rings...

This story takes place the day after Horatio and Marisol's wedding. What if Mari had decided to go see Horatio instead of Eric? Ah, one of the unfortunate setbacks of newly married life. Spoilers for those who haven't watched Rampage.

**WARNING: **Horatio-Marisol fluff up ahead! This fic was made in one of my frequent bouts of insanity, and as a result, it has a bit of crack in it, and almost all the characters are horribly OC. Still has a bit of fluff though; that's my signature.

**Summary:**

HM. Because I didn't think that Marisol would have changed her driver's license so soon. Inspired by Gloria's stupid comment, "She has a wedding ring; her last name's Delko; I can do the math."

--------------

**I dedicate this to my nii-chan, known otherwise to all you ff-ers as Little Horatio; to whom I owe my wonderfully fleeting sanity… Or lack of it.**

**Oh, this ALSO goes out to all you wonderful people who read and reviewed "Tangrams of the Heart"… Thanks guys, I owe you inspiration!**

--------------

**The Missing "Caine"**

"Marisol Delko," the police officer read. He raised his eyebrow and gazed up and down the woman who was huffing and tapping her foot in genuine exasperation outside CSI. His nametag read "Suarez" and he was one of the obviously new officers who did not know Marisol by name, or by face.

Which brings us back to this sunny day in Miami, where a furious woman and an equally furious man were playing a crude version of primitive tag outside the glass doors of the Crime Labs. While DOZENS of spectators amusedly watched on.

"Ma'am," he gruffly repeated for the umpteenth time, clearly losing his patience, "Lt. Caine has specifically stated that he is not to be disturbed with… trivial matters-"

"Arrgh!" Marisol wringed her hands in frustration. "You," she poked his chest, "Mr.-," she glanced at his nametag, "S..suarez." Her voice took on an angry pitch, "I told you **twice **already, I'm Horatio's **wife! **I'm _married_ to him!"

Mark Suarez shook his head in equal exasperation, "I apologize, Ma'am, for so _rudely _doubting you, but this clearly states here," he pointed out the driver's license she had presented, "that you are a Marisol _Delko_, 28 years of age, resident of Miami, and regretfully, **Single.**"

At that moment, thunder clapped and tiny raindrops started to fall. Unfortunately, our dear heroine was wearing an all-white outfit, so you can just imagine her increased dilemma.

Marisol angrily tossed the damp curls that had fallen, out of her face; fixed her hands on her hips, and gave the man a glare that could melt the sun.

"Look Mr. Suarez, We've been standing here for more than an hour; and I don't have all day. I have no idea what he's told you, but I'm telling you now, I'm married to Lt. Caine." She thrust her hand at him; "Here's my ring," and rebelliously tossed her head, reducing her voice to a harsh whisper; "And I _don't_ need to tell you that he's DAMN good in bed."

The stunned cop just stared at the defiant woman, and shook his head. "Regretfully, Ma'am, as you can probably see, it's raining out here," he wrung the water out of his hands and arms, "So I have no choice but to ask you to ask for someone else, or leave immediately; at this moment."

Marisol closed her eyes, unclenched her fists and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again, those dark brown pools were like subdued fire.

"Okay. I'll see… Eric. Eric Delko." Her eyes flashed menacingly, as if daring him to rebuke her. "As you can _probably_ see," she haughtily gestured to the ID that was still in the officer's right hand, "He's listed as my next-of-kin."

Mark Suarez slowly glazed his eyes over the information printed on the card, and he nodded. "Okay, Ma'am," he replied, the tone of resignation evident in his voice. "You're cleared."

She gave a satisfied nod, and walked past. He watched as she finally strode over to the glass doors dominating CSI. It had been a little bit more than an hour.

"Gee lady," Suarez muttered, "Maybe _he's_ your husband…"

--------------

"And_ then _he had the gall to- Oh, hey. There you are." Marisol abruptly halted complaining to her brother about the guard's apparent misconduct, and instead faced her husband.

"Marisol?" Horatio blurted out in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Eric gave his sister's shoulder a squeeze and waved goodbye to his superior slash brother-in-law. "Gotta go, H. Bye, Mari."

Marisol simply smiled at her retreating little brother, then turned back to face her silent husband.

"Um, well… I kind of got this urge to… I mean, I just wanted to see you; if you're all right that is. Um… Someone just vandalized my car, and even though Eric said it was his fault, I'd thought maybe you were involved…" She trailed off and gazed around the crime lab, all her previous fury completely gone.

Snapping out of his shock-induced reverie at the words "vandalized my car"; Horatio cast a serious look on his face, and immediately looked over his wife, which made Marisol blush.

"Are you okay sweetheart? Were you injured? How did you get here? Where was the police protection I assigned you?"

Marisol giggled at the onslaught of words that washed over her; the worry evidently etched upon her beloved's face. Reaching out a hand to smooth out the lines creasing his handsome face, she leaned closer to him and smiled.

"I'm okay, Horatio, really, I am. I was more worried about you, actually. What if they were trying to get to you; send you a message? Anyway, I just went over here after dropping my car off at the shop. I'm all right, really. I guess I just planned on simply waiting for you here until 8. Casa Tua, remember?"

Horatio sighed and gazed lovingly at his wife's beautiful face. "Sure, sweetheart, you can wait in my office until then. I'm sorry I can't stay with you though; there are a couple of things I still have to do."

She simply nodded, and he was glad she understood him so easily.

"Well, I… I have to go now. See you later sweetheart, I love you."

He murmured the last phrase in a soft, silky murmur, and Marisol felt tiny prickles move up and down her spine. She reluctantly released him, and softly replied, "Okay… Love you too, Horatio…"

She watched him go into the elevator, then she went off on her own, in search of his private office.

--------------

Normally good with directions, Marisol considered herself exhausted when she still couldn't find Horatio's office three hours after. Granted, she had stopped at DNA to say hi to Natalia, and she had gotten considerably sidetracked when her brother's girlfriend offered to get her a cup of coffee; and that was after they had chatted quite a bit in the break room.

Now she was back to where she first started. Glancing around, she eyed the front desk and spotted a new receptionist. She glanced at her watch and nodded in understanding. Day shift ended a few minutes ago, and this lady would have to be Paula's night shift counterpart. Deciding to do what she should have done hours ago, Marisol walked over to the lady manning the front desk, smiled and asked her question.

"Excuse me, miss, could you tell me the way to Horatio's office?"

Unfortunately, our night shift receptionist had only started the job two days ago, and much like our previous Mr. Suarez, had no idea who Marisol was. She scrunched up her forehead and frowned, saying, "I'm sorry Ma'am, but Lt. Caine has expressly revealed his desire to be left alone at the moment."

Marisol frowned and felt her eyes twitch. _"Oh dear god, not this again…" _She quickly replaced her frown with an understanding smile, procuring her ID and showing it to the doubtful Latina.

"It's all right; you see, we just got married yesterday. I'm Marisol Delko _Caine._"

The receptionist, apparently named Marcella, squinted her eyes and read the information written on the license. "Once again, I'm sorry Ma'am, but this says Marisol Delko, 28, Citizen of Miami, Single." She gave her an apologetic smile, "I'm afraid I can't let you in."

At the same time Marcella uttered the word "_in_", the "ding" of the elevator sounded; and unbeknownst to the now pent up Marisol, Horatio walked in. A few seconds passed in terse silence, with Marcella nervously glancing back and forth the couple, Horatio looking curiously on to the current happenings, and Marisol rubbing her hand over a throbbing vein in her forehead.

All of a sudden, she just snapped spat out, aggravated, "That's IT! I've had it!" Then she stormed off in a fury, into the depths of CSI, not once gendering even a glance back. Marcella was about to chase after her when Horatio strode over to the front desk, gave the flustered receptionist an apologetic glance, muttered a quick, "She's with me," and ran off to calm his frustrated wife.

Needless to say, Casa Tua was anything but quiet that night.

--------------

The Next Day…

Marisol happily breathed in the fresh morning air. Yesterday was terrible, but Horatio had promised to sort everything out.

"_You'll just have to make do with your old ID for now, sweetheart," _he had said.

Marisol grinned naughtily, thinking about her husband's comment.

"Well," she giggled, "I have other, _better_, ideas…"

She deftly uncapped a black permanent marker, and bent over her present driver's license…

--------------

Three Hours Later…

Mark Suarez forced his saliva down his dry throat when he glimpsed the feisty lady claiming to be Mrs. Caine walk up to CSI's main entrance again.

"Guard duty sucks," he muttered. He was about to say a greeting when she stepped up to him with a flourish and shoved her old but newly-improved driver's license to his face. She said nothing but wore a smug smile on her face.

He nodded meekly, gulped, and let her pass. He watched as she walked daintily into the busy building, a satisfied grin on her face; shiny, plastic card in hand.

There, written in bold black ink, were the words:

"Marisol Delko **CAINE**"

CSI was never quite the same.

--------------END--------------

Author's Note:

Whew!

CSI: Miami Fic No. 2 typed and posted!

Again, I uh, apologize? for the… improbability of some of the events. Hey, this is fanfiction, right? Anything is possible!

Heehee…

I just love Mari, don't you? I wish she didn't have to die… But then again, her death frees H up for Calleigh…

Oh well…

Hope you guys liked this fic o' mine as much as you did Tangrams of the Heart!

Y'all know the drill, review me to let me know I made you happy; and that'll put a great big grin on my face. AND inspire me to do more…

Love lots,

kiuna'yukina

P.S. Watch out for the sequel to "Tangrams", its halfway through the making!


End file.
